A Change of Heart
by f1gymnast
Summary: Rewrite of Louis' forgiveness of Aramis in Season 3 Episode 6. I just felt that Louis forgave Aramis too quickly and I've added an idea that I had about how Louis found out the truth. This is just a scene I couldn't get out of my head and I hope you like it. :) Edit: 2nd chapter added concerning Tréville's office.
1. A Change of Heart

**This is a re-write of the end of Season 3 episode 6. I always felt that Louis forgave Aramis too quickly (I was glad he did, obviously). This is just my idea of how the conversation could have been different and the likely feelings of both men. It also explores how Louis came to know the truth.**

 **As always all mistakes are mine and I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

A Change of Heart

Louis stared at his half-brother's corpse laid against the tree. Phillipe had fired his gun to warn Louis of the danger apparent of Grimaud and his men. Louis did not know that Phillipe had always resented him for being the man he couldn't be but Phillipe had truly found the love of his brother inside the family tomb. Finally Phillipe knew he was loved and that had meant the world to him.

Louis had finally found the courage to confront Aramis in the tomb. The musketeer who had taken his wife to bed without a second thought. He was angry and felt betrayed by a man who was supposed to protect him!

'Majesty, we must go,' came the voice of the disgusting musketeer. Louis looked up to see Aramis ready to protect him on the journey back to the Louvre. The man was already atop of his horse and Louis wondered why he was waiting. He had told Aramis he would hang for his treason and in the chaos nobody would notice his escape. 'Majesty' Aramis called again.

Marcheaux appeared and Louis commanded him to return his brother to the Louvre where he belonged and quickly mounted the horse that was held still by Aramis. Together they rode back to the Louvre in silence but Louis noticed Aramis keeping a lookout. Why?

They dismounted quickly in front of the palace and Aramis chose to escort Louis to his rooms. Aramis knew what was to come but he had to accept the consequences of his actions. They entered the King's chambers and Aramis stood silently while Louis wondered why the musketeer was still there.

'Why are you still here?' Louis asked quietly as he turned his back on the musketeer.

'You have not yet dismissed me, Majesty,' was Aramis' quiet reply. Aramis' voice was calm and steady but inside he was a mess. He knew that his life was in the fickle King's hands and that death may be racing towards him at an alarming rate.

Louis remained silent for a while as he unbuttoned his doublet and suddenly he knew why Aramis was still there.

'You're waiting for me to have you arrested, aren't you?' Louis finally turned to face the musketeer who shifted his weight between his feet slightly but did not answer.

'Strange tonic isn't it...knowing that your death approaches,' Louis started to move towards Aramis who stood his ground.

'How many times did you sleep with my wife?' Louis' tone was conversational rather than angry and that surprised Aramis.

'Just the once,' Aramis dared not look Louis in the face. Unlike the tomb this was Louis' home ground and he couldn't fight back here.

'Only the once!' Louis laughed coldly. 'Was she really that bad?' Louis turned to see the anger flash across Aramis' eyes at the taunt of the Queen. There was a caring that Louis hadn't expected to see.

'Is there anything you want to say before I call the guards? Louis asked now sitting on his bed staring at the marksman.

'Please, only punish me,' Aramis pleaded quietly and he looked to Louis who seemed confused. 'I mean, charge me with treason but do not reveal the circumstances. Don't bring Her Majesty into it.'

'You continue to protect her,' Louis' sounded surprised but Aramis could tell his anger was rising.

'And you,' Aramis responded. 'You don't want Gaston to take the throne so you know the truth cannot be revealed. Do what you like with me but don't risk the future.'

'And your friends?' Louis was well aware that the other musketeers and most likely Tréville must also know the truth.

'Leave them be, please. They should not pay for my actions.'

'But they lied to me too!' Louis shouted angrily.

'To protect you!' Aramis shouted back. 'Does knowing the truth make everything better? Rochefort would have destroyed you. They are your finest soldiers, please don't make them pay for what I did.'

Louis turned away and moved to stand by the window. Those men had fought for him on many occasions and he knew that executing them would turn Tréville against him and Tréville was a man he trusted even though he had failed to tell him this.

Louis turned and walked closer to Aramis but stopped as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to cough. Aramis saw the spots of blood and Louis knew that he had seen.

'Tell me Aramis,' Louis moved close to the musketeer. 'Would you fight if I asked the guards to arrest you?'

Aramis slowly moved his hands down to his sword belt and undid it. He held out his prized musketeer sword for the King to take. 'No,' he said quietly. Louis took the sword as Aramis bowed his head.

'You wouldn't try to escape?' Aramis shook his head. Aramis could feel his heart beating wildly as he waited for Louis to call the Red Guards. How they would love to arrest a musketeer and he would no doubt suffer a beating and taunts before his death. He thought of the Queen and his son and how he would never see them again and worst of all he would never speak to his brothers again. He didn't want them to watch his execution but he knew they would and that was a sight he didn't wish to cause them.

Louis stood considering the musketeer whose eyes had become hazy. He wondered what was running through the man's mind.

Both men startled at the knocking on the door.

'Come,' Louis responded curtly and Captain Marcheaux entered and bowed looking surprised to see Aramis there and Louis holding Aramis' sword. 'What is it?'

'The Marquis' body has been returned, Your Majesty,' Marcheaux informed Louis.

'Thank you for bringing him back, Captain,' Louis responded. 'My brother is very important to me.' Aramis noted the use of present tense instead of past tense.

Marcheaux bowed and moved to leave but Louis called him back, 'Ah Captain, one more thing,' Louis made sure he made eye contact with Aramis. 'Make sure my brother's body is displayed in the throne room. I want everyone to pay their respects.' Marcheaux nodded and left while Aramis released the breath he was holding.

'Do you know how I knew about you and my wife?' Louis tuned to Aramis who shook his head. 'Rochefort's accusations were one thing and although he was a traitor,' Louis spat the last words, 'he was also right about you. For years I had tried to get Anne pregnant but our marriage was never a love story.' Louis sat back down on the bed. 'I assume you know about the lost child?'

'Yes,' Aramis responded quietly.

'There were more than you know,' Louis continued. 'Each loss was painful. I don't suppose you would understand.'

'I understand better than you think,' Aramis thought back to the loss of his child with Isabelle. Louis raised his eyebrows at Aramis' statement. 'When I was sixteen I also lost a child. It doesn't leave you.' Louis nodded.

'Do you have any idea how it makes me feel to know that you slept with my wife once and fathered a child?!' Louis stormed from the bed to stand in front of Aramis. The King's eyes were full of hurt and frustration, but Aramis could see the hurt was from within. 'I failed! I FAILED! The King is supposed to protect the future of France!' Louis started pacing and Aramis couldn't think of anything to say.

'I dismissed Rochefort's accusations although I never completely shook the idea but when his office was cleared a letter was found addressed to me from Cardinal Richelieu,' Louis continued. 'He never sent it because he did not wish to upset me. It said he suspected that Anne had slept with you at the convent in Bourbon-les-Eaux. He said why he suspected you and not Athos,' Louis again sat down on his bed and Aramis could see his breathing was heavy. 'You had slept with his mistress!'

'Yes, her name was Adèle,' was all Aramis could think to say.

'I don't know what unnerves me more,' Louis looked to Aramis to gauge the man's reaction. 'The fact that my wife slept with a man who doesn't care who a woman belongs to or the fact the Cardinal had a mistress?' The eyes of the two men met and Louis cracked a smile first and Aramis couldn't help but follow. For a moment the icy air between them melted as they both laughed quietly.

'You know, seeing one's own mortality makes me less eager to rush others to theirs,' Louis' words were rather reminiscent of Richelieu's when he was nearly killed by poison. 'I know that you are a good man Aramis and a good soldier. You could have run but you chose to face me. There is courage in that. You will continue to serve as a musketeer,' Louis held Aramis' sword out but did not move from the bed. Aramis approached calmly and took his sword from the King's grasp.

'Thank you, Majesty,' the musketeer responded as he took the sword back.

'Be warned Aramis, you will do your duty to the highest level,' Louis' eyes were full of warning and his tone was cold. 'You will never be in the presence of my wife or my son alone. He is my son not yours. When he is scared or hurt it is me he comes to. I am his father. Not you. You will watch over them from afar but never will you be close to them unless it is to stop an attack. I will be watching you. Disobey me and I will not hesitate to have you executed. Is that clear?'

'Yes, Majesty.'

'Now get out of my sight before I change my mind,' Louis turned to lie on his bed as Aramis bowed and left quickly. He walked along the corridors numb at what had just happened. He finally stopped to take some deep breaths. He had just faced his own mortality and could only be thankful that the King had shown him mercy.

Aramis slowed his pace and sauntered towards Tréville's office.

'Excuse me, monsieur,' Aramis turned to see a young maid before him. 'Do you know of the musketeer Aramis?'

'I am he,' Aramis responded and took the piece of paper held out by the young maid who curtseyed and left.

Aramis moved towards a deserted corridor to read it. He opened it and Anne's writing glared back at him.

 _Aramis._

 _Please, meet me at midnight in the tunnels under the south-side of the Louvre._

 _A._

Aramis sighed as he realised he was about to break one of the conditions on which Louis had kept him alive. He read the note again and realised how terrified Anne must be as she must have correctly assumed Louis' reason for taking Aramis with him. He leant back against the wall knowing that he shouldn't go but he couldn't deny her anything. He pocketed the note and continued towards Tréville's office to tell the others what he knew.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked my idea of how the conversation could have gone. I did truly enjoy this episode and but my head liked this idea.**

 **Please review to let me know what you thought. Thanks. :)**


	2. Tréville's Office

**Hello. This was originally just a one shot but I had a request from enjoyedit and this is the result. This takes place just after the first chapter and includes the small scene in Tréville's office from the episode. This is the extended version, if you like.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Tréville's Office

Soon the musketeers and Tréville were scattered about Tréville's office as they wondered about the events of the day and how the musketeers had all escaped death. Although, the other three musketeers were unaware of Aramis' closest call with the grim reaper thanks to their King.

Tréville was sat behind his desk while D'Artagnan and Athos occupied the chairs on the other side. Porthos was leaning on the windowsill looking out into the palace gardens and Aramis was leaning over the back of another chair next to D'Artagnan.

'What does Grimaud want with Gaston?' Athos asked holding his sword in hand with the evidence of Grimaud's assault clear for all to see.

A silence held the room as Aramis fidgeted slightly as he leant against the chair.

'The King...is dying,' he stood as he announced the desperate news to the unaware musketeers and the already informed Tréville.

Athos gave his friend a solemn look as D'Artagnan turned to Aramis disbelievingly and Porthos turned his attention away from the window.

'He told me today, he's dying,' Aramis continued. 'He has...months to live.'

Athos gaze turned from Aramis to Tréville who had shown no reaction to the news.

'You knew,' Athos said knowingly with a sigh.

Tréville looked to Athos and away again before nodding slightly.

Athos looked down at the floor as he felt a sense of betrayal. They had agreed to tell each other everything.

'When were you going to tell me?' he asked but he could not look Tréville in the eye and continued staring at the floor.

'When you needed to know,' Tréville stated as he looked towards the Captain of the Musketeers.

'I would have put Gaston under heavier guard,' Athos' voice wasn't raised but his annoyance was clear. 'Now he's in the hands of Grimaud,' Athos stood from where he was sat to make his point. 'Poised to seize power the moment Louis dies,' he marched towards the door.

'That doesn't explain why Louis took Aramis with him,' Porthos spoke looking directly at the marksman. 'Why you? He didn't take you so he could tell you he was dyin',' Porthos leant back on the windowsill and folded his arms in front of him. Athos stopped at the door and watched his friend.

Aramis felt all eyes on him as he moved around the chair and sat down. He bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair and let out a large sigh.

'He knows...about the Dauphin,' he sighed and didn't look up. He heard Athos' footsteps approach as Athos took his seat again. 'He wanted me to confess.'

'Tell me you didn't,' Porthos growled but there was a sense of worry in his tone.

Aramis finally looked up. 'I was just confirming what he already knew,' he sighed. 'He needed closure.'

'Makes sense,' Tréville commented quietly. 'He's ignored Her Majesty for the last four to five years. Seems to be punishing her.'

'I'm rather surprised you're sat here with us,' Athos looked at Aramis with concern in his eyes.

'I wasn't meant to be,' Aramis huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair again as he remembered his meeting with Louis just moments ago.

'What's that supposed to mean?' D'Artagnan queried as he watched Aramis as though the marksman would disappear suddenly.

Tréville stood and moved towards his liquor cabinet. He took out five glass and a decanter of brandy. He poured generous measures and handed a glass to each man. They were all aware that alcohol was not really advised for the men that were hurting but all took a sip without a word.

'Start from the beginning,' Tréville used the tone he had often used as Captain. Soft, yet demanding of the whole truth.

'I suspected as much when I realised that I would be protecting Louis alone,' Aramis started. 'The way he had responded when I was stood next to Anne after the imposter had nearly killed her told me as much. I began to realise that he was seeking forgiveness for his own failures as well as making me see my own.'

'Like what?' Porthos asked as he watched Aramis carefully.

'He was asking whether I believe a man should be punished for his wrongdoing. Whether I believed in heaven and hell. I could feel that he was coming to terms with something,' Aramis said earnestly.

'What happened next?' Tréville prodded.

'He went into the crypt by himself and eventually I joined him,' Aramis ran his fingers through his hair again. 'He told me that death had a grip on him. He asked me outright whether I had slept with the Queen.'

'And you told him?' D'Artagnan looked slightly panicked now.

'Not a first. I tried to move his mind away but I could see his need for closure. To know that he was right,' Aramis leant back in his chair. 'In the end I told him the truth as well as some rather honest truths about himself,' Aramis stared at his knees.

'I doubt he took that well,' Athos quipped with a slight smirk.

'Well...he told me I would hang for my treason,' Aramis said bitterly.

'WHAT!?' Porthos roared unable to hold his concern any longer.

'Please tell me the guards aren't outside waiting to arrest you,' Athos pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb before looking to Aramis for an answer.

'Have a look for yourself,' Aramis said quietly as D'Artagnan stormed over to the door to find no guards on the other side.

'Clear,' the younger man said with obvious relief as he trudged back to his chair.

'Care to explain?' Tréville did not look overly surprised at Aramis' apparent reversal of fortune as he sipped his brandy. The others all took rather larger mouthfuls of their own drinks.

'I escorted him back to his chambers and waited,' Aramis rested his elbows on his knees. 'He calmed a bit and I had rather made my peace with my fate.'

'You could have tried to get away,' D'Artagnan looked pleadingly. 'He could change his mind at any minute.'

'He could but I think it is unlikely,' Tréville quashed the thought straight away and a wave of his hand told Aramis to continue.

'He obviously felt betrayed and he told me he was going to call the guards. He asked me if I wanted to say anything-.'

'What did you tell him?' Porthos voice interrupted.

'I pleaded with him not to tell the truth of my treason to protect Her Majesty,' Aramis said looking Porthos in the eye.

'But in the process you were protecting him as well,' Athos raised an eyebrow as Aramis nodded.

'He saw that. I also asked that none of you would pay for my actions,' Aramis stared at his knees as he felt so guilty about bringing his treason to their feet.

'He's not stupid,' Tréville said quietly. 'Executing his best men would be a very surprising move and rumours would flood the palace. He also knows that he needs you all.'

'I told him that I wouldn't fight if he had me arrested. I even gave him sword,' Aramis continued. 'That was when Marcheaux appeared and I thought I was on my way to the Châtelet. He knew that he had me cornered but he dismissed Marcheaux. We talked some more and he told me about the letter Richelieu had never sent.'

'With both Richelieu and Rochefort accusing you, he knew it was likely to be true,' Athos shook his head.

'He told me that the prospect of his own death meant he was less eager to hurry me to mine,' Aramis downed the rest of his brandy in one gulp.

'He must have had conditions?' D'Artagnan still looked fearful.

'I'm not to go anywhere near the Queen or the Dauphin alone and only when I am guarding them,' Aramis sighed.

'Then perhaps it is best, to keep you away from temptation,' Athos looked meaningfully at Aramis who nodded.

'Agreed,' Tréville said as he downed his brandy. The others finished theirs off as well. 'Go and rest. Grimaud will need to be dealt with but you must all be at full strength to take him on.'

The musketeers stood and exited the room. Once outside the office, Porthos pulled an unsuspecting Aramis into a hug. The larger man had been distant since Aramis' return after living without him for so long. Porthos thought that a reminder of Aramis' foolishness would make him distance himself even more but he knew now that Aramis needed him as he needed Aramis. He tried to put all that emotion into the hug. He had never truly managed to remove Aramis from his thoughts. When they were fighting on the battlefield near Douai he often wondered whether Aramis was safe in the monastery or whether he had left to pursue a just cause. He had dreaded the moment when they entered the monastery praying that that they would find Aramis alive but his emotions had betrayed him when he saw his friend at last. There was no time for that now. He needed to make sure Aramis knew how much he cared.

Aramis was momentarily stunned but hugged back as he remembered how Porthos was always there for him. He could feel the emotion in Porthos' actions and felt safe with his brother close again.

They both felt two more sets of arms around them and knew that D'Artagnan and Athos had joined in too. Today was the day that they all could have died and yet all of them had lived. Their bond was sealed again. Brothers in arms.

* * *

Aramis wondered about the note in his pocket and knew it was a risk to meet Anne but it was a risk he had to take. She had to know the truth.

He hated lying to his brothers but they knew about Louis' conditions and Anne needed to hear the truth from him. And him alone.

He snuck out of his room as quietly as possible. Constance had enveloped all of them in hugs when they had returned and ordered them all off to bed as soon as a physician had seen them. They honestly didn't have enough energy to argue with her.

Aramis descended the stairs quietly and reached the bottom without making a sound.

'And where do you think you're going?' Constance emerged from the kitchen area with her hands on her hips. 'You're not seeing Her Majesty are you?'

'I need to see her Constance,' Aramis replied truthfully.

'You're not supposed to go anywhere near her!' she spoke quietly but her exasperation was clear.

'D'Artagnan told you,' Aramis sighed. 'I'm sure she has realised why Louis asked me to go with him. She needs to hear the truth from me. She sent me a note.'

'She has guessed,' Constance glanced down at her feet. 'She called me to her when Louis left with you.'

'Then you understand why I must go,' Aramis looked at Constance earnestly.

'If they ask, I saw you leave but I don't know where you went,' she said finally.

'Thank you,' Aramis gave a small smile. 'I'll say I was at church, which won't be a complete lie as I will stop off on my way back.'

'Just don't be too long and don't be seen,' Constance hitched up her skirts and walked back into the kitchen.

Aramis quietly made his way across to the stables. He had to tell Anne the truth and prepare her for what was to come.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked my idea of how Aramis came to tell the others about Louis' threats and the fact that he had escaped the noose.**

 **To enjoyedit, I hope this what you were hoping for and thank you for the prompt. :)**

 **Please let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
